


Love You Forever

by FandomStar



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bribery, Canon Autistic Character, Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Book Series: The Dark Artifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: In a world where what happens in QoAaD didn't happen, and Livvy is still alive, Kit and Ty got together. Five years post-TDA, Kit has a plan. Usually Kit's plans are not good, but he has a good feeling about this one.





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm going to be doing a proposal fic annually in December now! :'D  
> I was going to post this the day before my birthday, but AO3 decided to be weird, and then QoAaD Released and I avoided the internet as much as possible. But I'm back! So I hope you enjoy this!  
> 

It was chaos at the dining table in the LA institute. 

Dinner often dissolved into chaos, but it had been a while since it had been this bad. Everyone was arguing about something. Kit just wanted to curl up in a hole and hibernate until the arguments were resolved. As he was trying to figure out how big the hole would have to be for him to fit in it, he caught sight of a familiar figure with dark curls, a pale complexion and headphones sneaking out through a door.

Quietly, Kit stood and made to follow him. When he caught up with his boyfriend, Kit touched Ty's arm.

"Hey." he gently said.

Ty turned to look at Kit with silver eyes.

"Kit. Hello." he replied, seeming stunned.

"Mind if I join you?" Kit asked, smiling.

Returning the smile, Ty nodded.

"Of course you can," he agreed. "Shouldn't you be eating, though?"

"Shouldn't you?" Kit responded, shrugging. "Beside, I think I would've gone through with my idea of going into hibernation if I'd stayed in there any longer!"

Amused, Ty narrowed his eyes at Kit.

"Humans can't hibernate."

"Well, I was starting to wish this one could!"

The pair quietly laughed.

"There's actually something I wanted us to do later, if you're up for it," Kit told Ty. "I started baking this afternoon and just didn't stop, so I've got all sorts of baked things that'll be ready in a bit. And we could have whatever's left over from dinner before that. We could just have dinner. Just us."

Nervously, Kit looked up at Ty. Ty just smiled.

"That sounds nice." he told his boyfriend.

Squeezing Ty's hand, Kit grinned. 

"Great!" he quietly and happily exclaimed, before asking, "Where are you headed, anyway?"

"The library." Ty replied.

"Where else?" Kit asked teasingly, smiling gently.

"Where else." Ty agreed, smiling just as gently.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"Of course I don't mind."

So Ty and Kit walked to the institute library, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"Dinner is served." Kit dramatically announced, placing a plate in front of Ty with a flourish.

Quietly, Ty chuckled.

"I really don't think it was necessary to be that dramatic." he said.

Kit clutched a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Dramatics are always necessary, Tiberius." he told his boyfriend.

Ty started laughing, and Kit followed suit as he sat next to him with his own plate.

In comfortable silence, the couple ate, occasionally stealing fond glances at each other. Once both plates were clear, Kit took them to the kitchen sink to be washed up later. Swallowing thickly, he turned back to Ty.

"Before we make a start on my baking, could I... could I ask you something?"

Frowning at Kit's obvious nervousness, Ty nodded as he stood from his chair.

"Of course you can," he replied, seriously. "You can ask me anything."

Kit wrung his hands together.

"I, um, still have no idea how Shadowhunters do this, I never read anything and I couldn't ask anyone because they'd know why I was asking," Kit rambled, before seeing Ty's confusion and carefully taking his hand. "I love you so much, Ty, and I want to know if you'll marry me." 

Silently, Ty stared at him for a few moments. Kit suddenly felt like he'd done something wrong, until Ty squeezed his hand.

"Not right now," he said. "We'd have to tell everyone we want to get married, and get permission from the Consul, and then there are preparations..."

Kit blinked in confusion.

"Are you saying you _will_ marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," Ty replied. "I thought I said-"

Kit cut him off by covering his mouth with his own. After a moment of being startled, Ty lightly rested his hands on Kit's waist. Kit held Ty's shoulder with one hand and pressed the other against his back. 

Until she scoffed, neither of them had realized that Dru was there.

"Get a room!" she good-naturedly teased. 

Reluctantly, Kit pulled away from Ty, grinning.

"You have caught us in far more compromising positions than this, Drusilla Blackthorn." Kit retaliated.

"Don't remind me! I have images burned into my mind, I am scarred for life!" 

"Be nice to your future brother-in-law," Ty chastised, before his eyes widened and he whispered, "Oh no."

Dru's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Wait, you guys are...?" she started to ask, before Kit interrupted.

"How many pastries will you take as a bribe to not tell anybody until breakfast?" he desperately demanded.

Looking thoughtful, Dru hummed.

"Four."

"They're in the oven."

"Thank you!"

"No, thank _you._ Tell Julian he can use the rest for breakfast."

As Dru agreed, Kit took Ty's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Ty murmured. "I wasn't-"

"Hey, Ty, it's okay," Kit assured his now fiancé. "Dru won't tell anyone, so we can announce it tomorrow, at breakfast, if you want."

Tightly, Ty held Kit's hand and nodded.

"That's a good idea." Ty agreed, smiling.

Grinning back, Kit kissed his lips softly. Ty sighed, before pulling back. Kit squeezed Ty's hand.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." he suggested in a whisper.

Delicately, Ty pressed his lips to Kit's forehead. Hand-in-hand and side-by-side, the couple strolled to their bedroom.

* * *

Ty laid with the side of his head resting on his hands. It wasn't early, but Kit was still asleep. Ty had to resist the urge to touch him. As Kit's eyes slowly opened, he pressed a hand to Ty's chest. 

"You're so beautiful." he sleepily told him.

For a moment, Ty stared at Kit in awe, before pressing his hand to Kit's.

"You're much more handsome than I am." Ty quietly argued.

"My first thought when I first saw you was 'how beautiful' even though you had a knife to my throat," Kit said, looking at Ty teasingly. "So I think I win."

"You're still very handsome," Ty ardently insisted, tracing the purple marks he'd left on Kit's neck and collar. "I got carried away."

Kit laughed gently at Ty's concern and kissed him.

"Don't worry about it." he reassured his fiancé. 

He ran his eyes over Ty's pale torso with its many runes. His dark black marks stood out on his white body, even the faded ones. Ty reached out to trace one of Kit's runes with his finger. Gently, Kit let a sigh leave his mouth and drew himself closer to Ty.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

He watched Ty's long eyelashes brush his cheekbones as he blinked slowly.

"I love you too." Ty softly announced, lifting his gaze to meet Kit's.

Kit pressed his lips to Ty's and wrapped an arm around Ty's waist. They laid there for a while, the only sounds their breathing and their lips moving against each other. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast's ready," Dru's voice said from the other side of the door. "And you have an announcement to make."

As he reluctantly pulled away from Ty, Kit gave a quiet groan.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes, Dru." he called.

Turning to Ty, Kit smiled and tapped Ty's chest.

"C'mon, we'd better get dressed." he told Ty, before rolling over and swinging his legs out of the bed.

"Okay." Ty muttered, but smiled when he looked at Kit.

* * *

Ty and Kit walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Here they are!" Dry dramatically announced. "Joining us at last!"

"Where were you?" Tav asked.

The two young men exchanged a glance.

"We were talking something over." Kit cryptically told the family.

"Yeah, we all believe that." Livvy sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ty asked, trying to be serious but not being very successful.

The twins grinned at each other. Then Ty looked at Kit and nodded. 

"We do actually have something to tell you." Kit told the table.

"Oh?" Emma asked around a croissant.

"You do? What is it?" Julian asked. 

Kit could see a million possibilities pass across Julian's eyes. Although all of the Blackthorns except Tav were legal adults now, Julian was still very protective of his siblings, more so than Kit thought was healthy. Carefully, Ty took hold of Kit's hand. Kit smiled at him.

"We're engaged." Kit announced.

Before anyone could say anything, Livvy shrieked and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother and her best friend.

"Finally!" she exclaimed in absolute glee.

Kit laughed and Ty smiled. With massive grins on their faces, the rest of the Blackthorn family joined the hug and congratulations span around the couple.

* * *

That evening, Kit sat on the steps outside the institute. When he felt a shadow over him, he looked up. He smiled.

"Hey." he said, as Ty sat beside him.

"Hi." Ty replied.

Comfortably, they sat together in silence.

"Do you remember when I sat out here most evenings?" Kit suddenly asked. 

"Of course," Ty replied. "When you kept thinking about running away."

"What I never told you, was that I never considered leaving after my first few weeks here," Kit told him. "I just thought about what would happen if I did leave."

When Ty didn't say anything, Kit looked at him with a lopsided grin.

"Maybe I should've figured out how I felt about you then, because most of those thoughts were about you," he admitted. "What would Ty think? Would he understand why I decided to leave? Would I ever meet anyone as incredible as him?"

Ty turned to look at him. His fingers were tapping against his knee.

"Why are you out here?" he asked. "It's been four years since I last found you out here."

Deep in thought, Kit was silent.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I know that I'm never leaving. Thinking about leaving, that was in the past. This is my future. _You_ are my future. I'm never leaving you, Ty."

Ty met his eyes, and hugged him, his arms tight around his fiancé.

"I love you." he whispered.

Kit leaned back slightly. Gently, he brushed their lips, before kissing Ty softly and lovingly.

"I love you, too."


End file.
